NEW YORK LIFE
by LolaWorld
Summary: Successful and prestigious NY lawyer, Harvey Specter has been chasing hope for years looking for his little sister. If he did ever find her how would he balance his career and be a proper parental figure; as he would have to be due to both of their parents being deceased. This story will be interactive with the readers. May or may not contain spanking. I DO NOT OWN SUITS IN ANY WAY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Harvey and Mike walked from the law firm's town car toward Café Boulud on the Upper East Side; something caught the eye of one of New York's top corporate lawyers'. A woman stood there with a sizable handful of brightly yellow colored flyers; along with a donation box and a sign reading, 'Help us find our Missing Children.' Harvey made a slight beeline and walked over to the woman. He took a flyer and placed a fifty dollar bill into the donation box.

"God bless you sir," said the woman with an appreciative smile.

He nodded his head with a look of empathy and walked back over to where he left his associate, Mike Ross. He didn't say a word until they sat down and were waiting for one of their clients.

"Harvey, can I ask you a personal question?" Mike asked.

"You can ask but it doesn't mean I'll answer you," he smirked.

Mike threw Harvey one of his boyishly charming smiles.

"I couldn't help but notice whenever you get a chance to help any organization which involves missing children; you never hesitate, why? It's a great cause of course, I just…"

"It's okay," said Harvey.

He took out his cell phone and brought up a photo he had scanned in. He showed it to Mike. He took it and examined it closer.

"That's you, wow, what, about my age now? Who's the little….Oh my God, Harvey, do you have a little girl who went missing?" He asked with exaggerated blue eyes.

He sighed, "No, it's my little sister, Charlie."

"Charlie?" Mike asked with a look of confusion upon his face.

"It's short for Charlotte. My mom found out on her 40th birthday that she was pregnant. My parents said she was a miracle baby as they had been trying to have another child since I was a year old. It took them seventeen years. Anyway, that photo was taken of us when she was five. A week later…"he paused for a couple of moments, "a week later she was taken from the park," he paused again, this time with a few tears swelling in his beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes, "my mom said she turned her back for just a minute…"

"I'm really sorry Harvey. Did you ever get close to finding her?"

"No, never."

He took his phone back and pulled up another photo.

"This is a photo of what Charlie would possibly look like now at age 17. I had it done as soon as I learned about the technology of age progression."

Mike took the phone again and studied the photo closely. She had big green eyes, chestnut brown hair, a perfect button nose and lips that many women would pay to have enhanced to look like hers; full and plump.

"Wow, well, if the photo is accurate she is a beautiful girl," said Mike.

"Yes, I agree and if a miracle of all miracles happen and I ever find her again; don't even THINK of asking her out," Harvey smirks playfully but his smile does not reach his eyes, "honestly Mike, I would give anything for that to be a genuine threat. I take fighting off boys over nothing at all any day," he said softly.

**NY**

Three months had passed since Mike found out a part of Harvey's past. Across the bridge in Brooklyn a young girl was on the street hustling. She chose a path most girls don't on the street; she was selling drugs instead of her body for quick and profitable cash. She sat on a stoop in a nearby neighborhood and just waited. A man walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hey Trix, what's good, where's the Cali green?" He asked

"It's all good, right here, how much?" she answers.

"A dub."

She pulled out a small bag of weed and discretely handed it over to him as he slipped her a twenty dollar bill.

"See you Friday?" He asked.

"Yee yup, same time and you know where."

**NY**

"Mike," called Harvey.

"Yes, what's up?"

"In my office now please."

"On my way."

Mike left his desk and headed up to see his mentor. Once there he walked in and Harvey was ready with documents to hand over.

"I need you to go to Brooklyn today and get Mr. Peters to sign those."

"Brooklyn? What is he doing way over there?"

"Making some changes on his newest project; which involve those documents that you are now holding."

"Okay, but why can't you get our carrier service to do it?"

"Because I need them signed and back in my hands by three o'clock; and I want you to do it because I trust you to make sure every T is crossed and every I is dotted. The town car is out front waiting for you."

"Alright Harvey, I'll be back as soon as possible."

**NY**

Alright, I need a muse. I have a few ideas of how Harvey and Charlie reunite; but, I'm looking for new ideas. I'll of course give credit to whomever it is that presents me with a great idea. So let me know, how do **YOU** think Harvey and Charlie should reunite?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N: thank you to everyone who presented me with ideas. I ended up using my own; but, all of your ideas still helped with the process. Thanks!)**

Mike looked at his watch; he had the papers signed and was on his way back to the office when he smelled one of the most glorious smells in his entire life. He took a quick survey around him and there it was; a bakery. It was a French bakery called Bien Cuit. He remembered reading about it as one of the top five bakeries in Brooklyn. He glanced at his watch again. He figured he had time to grab something to eat for his trip back to the city. He signaled to the driver that he would be a few minutes and he nodded back.

Mike walked out of the bakery with his pastry and coffee as a young girl scrambled into a small alley way in front of him. She stood there with a look of terror upon her young face. She looked at him with pleading eyes as if to beg him not to give her away her location. He looked at her for a moment about to ask her a question when a big burley guy ran from around the corner. He stopped to look around.

"Damn it!" Said the big man, "where in the hell did she go?" He noticed Mike standing there, "hey, you didn't by chance see a girl run by this way, blond hair, wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans?"

"Umm, ohh yeah, I did, she ran that way," Mike answered as he pointed to the opposite direction.

"Thanks man," he answered.

The man ran the other way and Mike waited until he was out of site before telling the girl that it was clear for her to move. She stepped out. Once she was out of the shade Mike was able to see the girl clearly. She had a black eye and swollen lip.

"Did that guy do that to you?"

She sighed, "Yeah, let's just say I wanted to break up and he didn't."

She peaked around Mike to make sure it was safe and stepped out from the alley.

"Well, thanks for covering for me."

She started to walk away but Mike stopped her.

"Wait a minute."

She stopped and turned back around.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Umm ohh yeah, once I get back to the city I will be."

"What's in the city?"

"My mom; I called her last night and she said I could move back. I just need to find my way home first though."

"The city? I'm heading back there now; you could ride with me."

"Really, why? What's in it for you?"

"I don't know; just chalk it up to a good deed I guess."

"You don't even know me."

"I know but there is just something about you. You defiantly don't belong out here on your own; how old are you, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"I'm old enough," she paused and sighed, "I'm fourteen and yeah, I would love to just go home."

"Then let me help you at least get to the city."

She thought about it for a second, looked Mike up and down.

"Alright, thanks."

"Okay, do you need to stop somewhere first to gather some things?"

"Nope, everything I own is right here in my bag."

"Alright, let's go," they walked to the car and he opened the door for her, "by the way, I'm Mike Ross."

"Hey, I'm Reagan."

**SSS**

The town car pulled up in front of Pearson Hardman; Mike and Reagan stepped out.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't drop you off in front of your house; but, if my boss found out I even brought you back I don't think he would be too thrilled."

"So the driver won't say anything?"

"No, he's cool. He would only have to say something if the miles didn't add up."

"Okay, well, I'm still much closer than I was so thanks."

"Well, here," Mike took out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "take this for cab fare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I'm very sure. You seem like a really good kid that just made a few wrong choices; just get home and start over."

She took the twenty, "thank you very much; I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back by just getting back in school and staying off the streets okay."

"I will thanks."

**SSS**

Three weeks later Reagan made her way back to Pearson Hardman. She found herself in front of Harvey's secretary, Donna Paulsen.

"Hello, can I help you?" Donna asked the young girl.

"Ohh umm yeah, I'm here to see Mike Ross. Is he here today?"

"He is, may I ask what this is in regard to?"

"Oh, it's kinda personal."

Donna looked at her for a moment and decided not to push the issue.

"Alright, one moment."

She dialed Mike's extension and there was no answer. She hung up and sighed.

"He isn't answering but I have to go that way anyhow. Wait here please."

She sat down, "Okay, thank you."

Several minutes later Mike walked back with Donna. Reagan stood up.

"Hey Reagan," said Mike, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is great actually. I'm back in school and so far so good."

"Well, that's great news," he smiled.

"Yeah, ohh umm, so I just wanted to give you back the twenty."

"Thanks but you really didn't need to do that."

"Yeah I did. I want to start a new life and that includes not being in debt with anyone."

He smiled at her and took the money. There was a moment of an awkward pause.

"Okay, well, I'm going to head out, I just wanted to pay you back," said Reagan.

She started to back up just as a delivery person walked up with an order Donna had placed for Harvey that morning from a nearby printing company. Harvey had just stepped out of a meeting and wasn't too thrilled when seeing how the entrance to his office was cluttered with people.

Reagan turned from walking backward as she waved to Mike and as she turned she ran right into the delivery person; which caused him to drop the order of flyers. Harvey watched the whole thing and was even less thrilled of the paper mess.

"What is going on here?" Harvey asked pointedly.

Reagan stood up with one of the flyers in her hand. They were printed with a photo of Harvey's sister of what she would possibly look like at the age of seventeen.

"Hey, I think I know her," said Reagan, "umm would you mind if I alter it a bit so I can be totally sure?"

Harvey felt a glimpse of hope which he hadn't felt in years, "certainly, what do you need?"

"A black marker and a pencil," she answered.

Donna handed the supplies over to Reagan and she stepped over to her desk. She made her alterations and looked at the photo.

"Yep, that's defiantly her, that's Trix."

Harvey took the flyer from Reagan. The photo was altered from Trix having brown hair to solid black, long hair and her cheekbones were a bit higher.

"Trix? Do you know her real name by chance?" Harvey asked.

"Mmmm, she told me once; Charlene? Carly? Carol?"

"Charlie?" Mike added.

"Charlie, yeah, that's it! But, when did she go missing? I saw her the morning before I left Brooklyn."

"She's been missing since the age of five," Harvey answered, "I'm her brother."

"Her brother? Trix doesn't have any brothers or sisters. I mean, well, she had a brother before she was adopted."

"Adopted?" Harvey stated with a gasp.

"Yeah, her parents and brother were killed in a car accident. She was put in foster care then adopted."

"That is far from true, this guy right here, Harvey, is her brother. He is alive and well. Do you know her address?" Mike asked.

"Ummm no; but, I can take you there."


	3. In Search Of chap 3

"**She's been missing since the age of five," Harvey answered, "I'm her brother."**

"**Her brother? Trix doesn't have any brothers or sisters. I mean, well, she had a brother before she was adopted."**

"**Adopted?" Harvey stated with a gasp.**

"**Yeah, her parents and brother were killed in a car accident. She was put in foster care then adopted."**

"**That is far from true, this guy right here, Harvey, is her brother. As you can see he is alive and well. Do you know her address?" Mike asked.**

"**Ummm no; but, I can take you there."**

**IN SEARCH OF…**

Harvey and Mike drove back to Brooklyn with their new found informant, Reagan.

"This is it, the townhouse on the left," informed the fourteen year old.

"So what are you going to say exactly?" Mike asked Harvey.

"I'm not sure exactly. I mean, first we have to find out that this is indeed Charlie and not her doppelganger."

"Well, since she already knows me, maybe I can talk to her?"

"Are you sure Reagan?" Mike asked, "You don't even know us, why do you want to help?"

"You helped me get home to my mom. I owe you one; and besides, I like Charlie, I think she deserves better," Reagan shrugged.

"How do you know, I mean YES, I am better for her; but, how do you know that?" Harvey asked.

"When you spend more than six months on the street you tend to develop a stronger than average sixth sense about people I guess," She paused, "I don't know you just seem like good people."

Harvey gave her a small smile and thanked her. He sat there in the car.

"So what are you waiting for?" Mike asked him.

"Honestly, for the first time in my life I'm at a loss. I'm not sure what to say. I mean, I can't just go up to her and say, Hello, I'm your real brother and the past twelve years of your life has been a total lie."

Mike and Reagan looked at one another than over at Harvey.

"You're right, I would say definitely do NOT go with that," stated Mike.

Reagan looked out the back window, "well you better think of something quick because here she comes now."

"I don't want to scare her off," said Harvey out loud trying to think of a settle way.

"I know," said Reagan, "do you have those fliers with her photo at age five and then with the age progression?"

"I do," said Mike, "here."

Reagan took the flier, "okay, umm do you have a business card on you?"

Harvey handed one to her.

"Alright, wait here."

She got out of the car and met up with Charlie before she got to her house. They spoke close to an hour before Reagan gave the signal for Harvey to get out of the car. He walked over to them dressed to the nine in his tailor made suit. Charlie shook hands with him but was very dubious; which of course was expected.

"This is just a lot to take in," said Charlie, "I mean; I can't help but feel that I know you but at the same time," she paused, "well, you can't blame me right?"

"No, of course not," Harvey answered, "honestly, I don't want to leave you; but, you tell me that you're not being harmed, I don't want to force you. You have all the information. Like you said, you'll do some research of your own and call me with any questions."

**SSS**

Three weeks passed and Harvey didn't hear a word. He went on with his case load but thought of his sister often. It was a Tuesday; Harvey had just won his latest case and was feeling pretty good. He walked into his office and found her staring out the window.

"Great view isn't it?" He asked.

She turned around with blood shot eyes showing evidence of endless tears she had recently shed.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"It's true, it's all true. My mother….I mean…Evelyn," she said as more tears streamed down her young angelic face, "she died last night. She had been dying for awhile now from Cancer. I heard her confess everything to the priest. They didn't know I could hear them. That bastard wasn't even going to tell me. He left like the house as if he knew nothing. I still couldn't believe it; but, then I found an older diary of hers in the attic. All the proof I needed was in there. She wrote how she couldn't conceive and how much she wanted a child. How she and Darren couldn't afford to adopt, all of this bull shit."

She started to cry again. He didn't say a word. He simply walked over to her and hugged her close. He held her for a few minutes before he said anything.

"It's okay now. We'll get through this together, I promise. You're home, you're finally home."


End file.
